


Other People

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course, Finn and Puck would double date.  And you know Kurt would have issues with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other People

It had been a bad idea to go on a double date with Finn and Rachel. Rachel was a pain in the ass, and Kurt was still sensitive, perhaps overly-sensitive, about Burt’s relationship with Finn.   
But Puck had told himself that it would be fine. He and Finn were getting along again, and they had been friends since elementary school.

Which was part of the problem. Although Kurt hadn’t said anything to Noah about it, he wasn’t very happy with the idea of them being friends. Daddy hadn’t looked twice at him until Finn was angry with him, and Kurt was scared that this renewed friendship would be the end of their relationship. It wouldn’t be the first parent Kurt had lost to Finn Hudson.

To Noah’s way of thinking, they routinely went out with Kurt’s friends, and this was simply the trade-off. They had been to dinner with Artie and Brit on more than one occasion; having to listen to Brittany had made Noah want to bang his head against the table. They also went out to eat with Tina and Mike. Tina and Kurt had spent the entire dinner talking, and Mike and Puck had awkwardly stared at each other. Kurt not liking Finn and Rachel didn’t have anything to do with it; double dating with your significant other’s friends was just awkward.

So, Noah had told Kurt he wanted to go on a date with Finn and Rachel. And when Kurt balked, Daddy told him that they were going to go. It was one night, and Kurt really only had to be social during dinner.

It was an unmitigated disaster. Rachel would not shut up, and Kurt had been alternately snippy and silent. Daddy had kept shooting Kurt warning looks, but it didn’t seem to help. The way Kurt saw it, he had told Daddy he didn’t want to go. And now they were in public, and there was nothing Daddy could do about his behavior.

They had driven to the restaurant together, and they had plans to see a film afterward. Kurt took care to remain with Finn and Rachel so that Daddy couldn’t “discuss” his behavior. His plan worked pretty well until they got to the theatre, when Noah suggested that Finchel go and get seats while he and Kurt got popcorn. Kurt’s suggestion that he could go with Rachel was not met with enthusiasm from anyone. In light of his behavior during dinner, Kurt couldn’t really blame them, but he was now feeling pretty nervous.

As soon as Finn and Rachel left the two of them in the lobby, Daddy hugged Kurt from behind, leaning over his shoulder and whispering in Kurt’s ear. To anyone wandering by, it would look like typical couple behavior. It wasn’t.

“Kurt Hummel, you are in so much trouble. I can’t believe the way you acted during dinner. And don’t think I don’t know what you were doing. You didn’t get your way, and you decided to make Daddy sorry. Well, I don’t think I’m the only one who is going to be regretting his decisions tonight.”

Kurt blanched at the obvious implication. Daddy had made his feelings about Kurt being manipulative pretty clear, and his first spanking ever had been about his attitude, particularly toward Rachel. Biting his lip, he stared at the ground.

“We need to go and get popcorn before they wonder where we are,” Daddy’s voice intruded on his thoughts.

“But what about...?” Kurt trailed off. He didn’t like to use the word, but he figured that Daddy knew what he was saying. Daddy always told Kurt that if he wanted to act up in public, that he would be punished in public. And although Kurt hated being spanked, especially where other people could hear, he was nervous about what Daddy was going to do.

Kurt didn’t think that Daddy would spank him in front of Finn and Rachel. He hoped.

“We’ll deal with it later.”

Kurt was right. Noah wouldn’t spank him in front of Finn. He wouldn’t embarrass Kurt like that. Plus, Noah figured that if Burt heard about it, he might kill him.

No, Daddy planned to spank Kurt after the movie. After making everyone uncomfortable at dinner, Noah thought it was only fair that Kurt be uncomfortable during the movie. And if it happened to be a film that Kurt had been dying to see (a concession made by Daddy in an effort to make Kurt more excited about the double date), well, that seemed pretty fair to him.

Kurt sat next to Noah during the film. To a casual observer, it would appear that Kurt was fully focused on the movie. His gaze didn’t waver from the screen. And he tried to pay attention; he really did. He had been looking forward to seeing the movie since he heard about it, and Mercedes had said it was amazing.

Kurt wouldn’t know. He was completely incapable of following even the simplest dialogue. Midway through the movie, he gave up. He kept shifting in his seat, thinking about what was going to happen when they got home. Finally, he pulled his feet up and rested his chin on his knees in an effort to comfort himself. When Noah glanced over, he saw that Kurt’s hand was up to his mouth, picking at his lip.

Daddy knew Kurt had been a brat, but that made him feel kind of bad. Leaning over, he gently grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled it away from his mouth. When Kurt looked at him, Daddy leaned over and kissed him.

“Don’t do that Baby. It’s going to be fine.”

Kurt smiled wanly at Daddy and leaned toward him, wanting more contact. Moving the armrest, Noah motioned for Kurt to cuddle against him, and they spent the rest of the movie with Kurt curled with Daddy, Noah’s hand gently stroking his arm.

Kurt wanted to relax into the sensation, but it was hard. He wanted the movie to end; the waiting seemed like torture. When the final credits rolled, he started wondering why he had been so anxious for the end.

Now, all he had to look forward to was going home. Where Daddy was going to spank him. Hopefully with just his hand, but Kurt had a very bad feeling that his decision to continue being mean to Rachel after Daddy had talked with him about this before, not to mention being a brat to prove a point was going to mean that Daddy wasn’t going to feel his hand was enough.

Kurt was quiet in the car; unlike during dinner, he wasn’t trying to prove a point. He just couldn’t stop thinking about how much he wished he’d behaved himself during dinner. When Noah dropped Finn and Rachel off at her house, he gently tapped Kurt’s arm, reminding him to say goodbye.

Kurt was quiet for a minute once they were alone, but then he had to ask. “Are you mad Daddy?”

Noah was focused on driving, but he had been expecting the question. Six months into dating, and Kurt still kept expecting him to take off.

“I’m not happy with your behavior tonight, but we’ll deal with it and move on,” he laid his hand on Kurt’s knee reassuringly.

Kurt’s chin quivered at that. He knew how Daddy dealt with behavior, and he hated it.

“I’m really sorry.”

“That’s good. You’re still getting spanked.”

“You don’t have to; I promise I’ll remember better next time,” this hadn’t worked in the past, but maybe Daddy would believe him this time.

“Good, then I won’t have to spank you next time,” Noah smiled a little; after all this time, Kurt still thought that was going to work.

Kurt stared out the window, lip pushed out in a pout. He didn’t want a spanking. He really didn’t want a spanking. It was going to hurt, and he was going to cry. And Kurt hated crying.

Too soon, they pulled into Daddy’s driveway. Kurt was lost in thought, and he didn’t realize they were there until Daddy shut his car door. Noah walked around to his side of the car and opened the door.

“Come on Sweetheart, let’s deal with this,” he smiled at Kurt, who looked like he was about to start crying. “It’s just a spanking; you’ve done this before. It sucks, but then it’ll be done.”

Kurt started crying at that, and Noah decided to get it over with. Tugging on Kurt’s hand, he helped him out of the car and then into the house.

Usually, Kurt would be sent to time-out. He hated time-out too, but Daddy figured he had plenty of time to think about what he did during the movie. Sitting on the couch, he pulled Kurt between his knees.

“Come here Baby,” he began unbuttoning Kurt’s jeans. “Why are you getting this spanking.”

Kurt was now crying in earnest, and he kept bringing his hands up, wanting to push Daddy’s hands away, but managing to stop himself each time.

Noah tried to re-focus him, “Why Kurt? Why are we doing this?”

“Because I was bad,” Kurt’s voice was child-like, and he wouldn’t look Daddy in the eye.

“No, remember what we talked about?” Noah waited, but Kurt didn’t respond to that. “You’re never bad; sometimes, you make bad choices.”

Kurt nodded, still not looking up from his feet.

“Let’s get this over with; just tell me why you’re getting spanked tonight.”

“I wasn’t nice to Rachel at dinner...I’m sorry Daddy; she’s just so annoying. And she was being mean to me too.”

“Rachel’s not my concern; you are. Why am I upset about your behavior?”

“Because I’m not supposed to be mean to people, even if they deserve it.”

“That’s my good boy. Now, I want you to look at me Kurt and tell me the truth: did you act up on purpose because you were mad at Daddy?”

Kurt looked up at that, making eye contact. He bit his lower lip, then nodded slowly.

“Why is that bad?” It took forever to get Kurt to talk about why he was getting spanked, and Noah had yet to figure out if it was because he was trying to delay getting spanked or because he didn’t want to acknowledge that he had done something wrong.

“‘Not ‘sposed to manipulate Daddy,” Kurt’s eyes were back on his feet with that answer. He hated this; it was embarrassing.

“That’s right. You ready?”

Kurt nodded slowly, then looked up at Daddy quickly, “just your hand?” he begged Noah.

Noah nodded at that, then carefully helped Kurt lay across his lap. Stroking a gentle hand across his bare ass, he steeled himself for what he was about to do. Raising his hand, he brought it down sharply.

Kurt had been crying through most of their conversation, and he whimpered when Daddy’s hand made contact. He knew he wasn’t supposed to manipulate Noah. He didn’t feel that bad about being mean to Rachel; she was a bitch who treated everyone else like they were inconsequential bit players in her show, but he did feel bad about making Finn feel uncomfortable.

Noah kept spanking, his hand harder than Kurt remembered it. Kurt’s backside quickly turned pink, then dark pink, and finally a bright red. By the time it got to that point, Kurt was making small involuntary movements and sobbing.

Noah stopped. His hand was starting to hurt, and he could tell that Kurt was hurting. Helping him back up, he helped him pull his underwear back up and wiped tears away.

“Jeans on or off?” he asked him gently.

Kurt didn’t answer, simply kicking the jeans off and holding his arms out. “Can we go to your room Daddy?”

“Of course Sweetheart. Let me just grab these,” Bending, he got Kurt’s jeans. They were supposed to have the house to themselves for a while, but Noah didn’t want to take any chances. Picking up Kurt, he carried him up the stairs and to his room.

“Bed or chair?” he asked.

Kurt shrugged. He didn’t care. He just wanted to cuddle against Daddy and try to not think about how much his bottom hurt.

Noah walked them both over to the chair and sat down, rocking his Baby slowly. Kurt’s thumb went to his mouth, and they were quiet for a while, both thinking.

Finally, Kurt said something. “Daddy?”

“Hmmmm?”

“You like Finn.” It was a whispered statement of fact.

“We’ve been friends for a long time.”

Kurt swallowed hard; he was clearly upset, and Noah wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Baby? What’re you thinking about?”

Kurt wouldn’t look at Daddy, and he had sucked his lower lip in between his teeth. Finally, he managed to respond. “My Dad likes Finn a lot.” His voice was so quiet that Noah had to strain to hear him. It took him a minute to figure out what Kurt had said, and then another minute to think about what it meant.

“Kurt, look at Daddy,” Noah paused, waiting for Kurt to make eye contact. “I like Finn. We’re friends. But I love you. You know that, right?”

Kurt nodded, shifting to press his face against Daddy’s chest. “More than Finn?” he mumbled. He couldn’t look at Daddy when he asked that.

“Oh, Baby, I love you more than anybody.”

Kurt nodded at that, face still pressed to Noah’s chest, unable to make eye contact.

Deciding that they’d both benefit from a little levity, Noah rubbed his back and said, “You were right, Rachel is mean. Honestly, some of the stuff she was saying, she probably deserved a spanking too.”

Kurt laughed a little at that. He couldn’t imagine Finn spanking anyone, let alone Rachel letting anyone spank her. “She’d probably be quieter than me. She wouldn’t want to mess up her vocal cords.”

They rocked silently for several minutes, until Kurt started talking again.

“I hated that tonight Daddy.”

“What part?”

“I don’t like going on double dates. I like it when it’s just us,” Kurt admitted.

“Why did you make us go on all those dates with your friends then?” Noah was puzzled.

Kurt shrugged at this. “I don’t know. I guess I thought that’s just what everyone does?”

Noah started laughing. “So we both decided to make each other miserable because that’s what other people do. You know that’s a little crazy, right?”

Kurt nodded, laughing with Daddy.

“So no more double dates?” Noah asked him.

“Nope. Just us.”

“That sounds perfect,” and with that, Daddy hugged Kurt a little bit tighter, and they sat quietly. Which was perfectly alright, even if it wasn’t what other people would have done.


End file.
